


Roaming

by quietplacestinyspaces



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietplacestinyspaces/pseuds/quietplacestinyspaces
Summary: Let them know, there is no more God, but the Angels are roaming.





	Roaming

"I don't think you understand what I'm telling you." 

A deep voice, grave, as if the speaker was telling a mother her child had been run over. There was a quiet warmth in it, of undeclared but outspoken love and unwavering faith, a warmth like the comfort of a hearth after playing in the snow.

"The information is there and I understand the complications and effects, but I simply don't understand why." 

Another voice, slightly higher, but still deep, and with a certain icy edge to it, a harvest from thousands, no, millions of years of bitterness and hatred.

"Because you are the same thing we are, in a different color and with different morals. We are not humans, we don't start killing each other because our colors differ. Himchan, you are me, but you turned away from the highest rank and He punished you for it." 

Finally, a name. 

"Then why are you here? Won't he punish you too?" 

Himchan, Himchan, Himchan. The icy voice, Himchan. Were it not for the utter darkness surrounding whoever would be talking at that spot in that exact moment, there'd be more. Himchan.

"He doesn't care anymore, He has turned away from this Earth, went on to play with the next universe. He has forgotten about all who followed Him here, and found himself some new pawns. Daehyun was the first to go after Him, and he confirmed what we were all thinking." 

A He. He, without a name.

"So it's all over now? Are Taekwoon and Hakyeon still around, or did our brethren kill them in blind hatred too? What about Eunkwang and his division?" 

More names, unimportant ones, ones that don't matter. They aren't here, are they? 

Himchan and the one with the voice of the sun.

"Hakyeon and Taekwoon are still around, picking up the pieces He left us with. As for Eunkwang, I'm not too sure. Sanghyuk likes to tell us they turned away as well, but we can't say for sure." 

More names, more names, we don't care! We want more crucial information.

Give us a name, Himchan, a name to repeat and repeat, a name for the voice. 

"Is there going to be a delegation from your side for interracial peace? You're the only ones with information. I can't do anything for you until you give us what you know."

See now that's a question. Himchan, thank you, we need that for this story to progress.

"I am the delegation. I was the only person they trusted enough, I was the only one there when the first bang came around, I was there when the others were born, I was always there, alongside you. I was there when we all took a human form, even when you had turned your back. I held strong and never lost faith in you, or in Him. They had no other choice but to send me and me alone."

Of course, Himchan, don't ask stupid questions. He's here, can't you see, he's telling you everything, isn't he?

"Are we going to be welcomed back? Are the doors open now?"

Yes, are we?

"If you allow your brethren on this side of the field to conform to a mutually agreed upon moral code, absolutely."

Big words, small meanings. 

"Sure. Sure, why the fuck not, Yongguk, as long as we can all agree on everything otherwise, no moral code, no peace, nothing. Your work and my patience will have been in vain."

A name, another name. Yongguk, Yongguk. Yongguk with the voice of a candlelit dinner with a loved one, of a campfire around which songs are being sung. Yongguk and Himchan.

"Nothing will be in vain. You have Youngjae and Jongup, I have Junhong and Daehyun. Gather a group of seven others and we will gather in the old Throne Room at dusk tomorrow. Make sure you can trust them."

Like pancakes drizzled with maple syrup on a cold morning, like drinking tea wrapped in a blanket on the sofa as you look at snowflakes falling.

Himchan's voice was warming up. The ice was melting, and left room for tiny streams of water leaking through, gradually but quickly turning into rivers, floods, strong and ready to break whatever gets in their way, but broken up with little effort and a big dam.

"You have no idea, Yongguk, how hard it was. Every day, every single year, I wondered when you'd come back to me, talk to me as to an equal, when I could besing your name and love without losing everything. And now, suddenly, there is no war, not anymore. I won't lose any more followers to a rule made by a form who thought himself higher than us, I won't have to fight at the front, only anticipating the day where I see your face, for you to be the one to end me. Now, I can look at you again without doubts about who I am, who I will become."

Dams break, and so did the man who embodied one. A quiet sob escaped him, his voice no longer of hatred but of relief, and perhaps betrayal. All that, but a thick layer of ice, millions of years of harted which had piled up, melted at once.

And then, there was light, and two human-like creatures were seen curled up, embracing each other, a pale face and black wings, tears streaming from it, a gesture of relief, of happiness, of sorrow, of guilt. A darker face and white wings, light radiating off it, a gesture of hope, of love, of happiness, of insecurity and of support.

"And for the humans, Yongguk? What about them?"

"We'll tell them there is no more God. Not here, not now, not for them. They have us, they have themselves, and they have faith, but there is no longer a God for them."

"Let the actions speak. Help the ones who follow the moral code, let them join us. Tell them to join hands and love, but not with words. Let us be their guides, all of us, walking among them. There is no more God, but the Angels are roaming."

Yongguk took Himchan in his arms and held him close, giving him all that he was once more, promising nothing and at the same time everything, words lost in favour of touches, brushes, kisses.

For the others, for the humans, it is too late. God has abandoned them, and he will not come back. Diseases will roam, killing everyone they can get their hands on. People will murder and rape, because their spirit left when He did. But there are the good ones, who will be guided by us.

Soft kisses, a quiet morning. Children talking to one another, on their way to school. On the windowsill, the first snow of the year, on the sofa, two men, wrapped in a blanket and sipping tea. Let them know, there is no more God, but the Angels are roaming.


End file.
